


【牙渡】潮欲

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: F/M, Lactation, Milking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, reverse, wataru is a girl and she became pregnant for her old brother
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 警告：红渡性转的孕期play，具体警告可见tag雷，慎入。（含女体，产乳，孕期）
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 6





	【牙渡】潮欲

**Author's Note:**

> 被雷到之后半夜爬起来开始动笔，我不许！我不是！最雷的那个人！

自从渡怀孕后，太牙总是早早回家，恨不得和她一直黏在一起。往日他推开门时，小渡都十分开心的扑到他怀里。但今天，渡坐在沙发上，一副紧张的样子双手交叠在小腹上，太牙也很快注意到了她与平时不同的衣着。从医生宣告小渡怀孕开始，他再也没碰过自己可爱的妹妹，禁欲多日让他更禁不起挑逗，血一下子就冲到了下半身。

太牙扭过脸去，轻轻地咳嗽掩饰自己的尴尬：小渡也涨红了脸，低下头，扭捏的抓紧了衣角——或者只是披在她身上的薄纱。她大概也憋得很辛苦，医生说只要度过前三个月就可以正常行房，但太牙像个君子一样硬生生熬过了五个月，中间无论小渡怎么暗示都充耳不闻。

所以无奈之下，她翻出了几乎快要压箱底的情趣睡衣，亲自上阵诱惑太牙。她太想要了，而这招对太牙也确实管用，尽管仍是一副‘为你好我们还得再忍忍的’脸色，但他的视线已经死死的凝在了小渡的身上，无形而露骨地抚摸她的肌肤。小渡暗暗擦汗，之前她还在担心已经不合身的衣物看过去会很糟糕，如今总算是过关了。

她不知道，她所担心的不合身，反而为自己增加了更多魅力。怀孕后涨得更大的乳房撑起了胸口的纱料，变深的乳晕在透明的黑纱下更加惹眼，让太牙只想伸手将它抓住好好挑弄一番。而从身前分开的纱裙原先是方便搓揉腹部和下身的设计，如今却容纳了怀孕后凸起的小腹，圆滚滚的腹球在轻纱下若隐若现，雪白的肌肤因为怀孕变得更有光泽，看起来就像是雪堆一般。

但和冰凉的积雪不同，小渡的身子摸起来又香又软，孕期比平时的体温又会高一些，那动人的情态，只是想想就令人迷醉不已，如今送到了口边，他又怎么忍得住？反正已经快到第六个月了，适当的情事也无伤大雅……小渡因为羞怯湿漉漉的双眼仍期待的望着他，太牙也不不再多想，坐到了她的身边将她搂进怀里。

“身体还好么？”

小渡乖乖地点头，太牙凑过去在她的唇上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，转用手指摩挲她红嫩的唇瓣。

“如果太想要，我也可以用手帮你解决一下……”

“不，我想和哥哥真正的做，我们好久都没做了……”小渡央求道，那根手指点住她的唇让她不再往下说，她却反而张口含住了太牙的指尖，舌尖缠卷上来仿佛在舔的是另一根她更喜欢的东西。

太牙的喉结上下起伏了几下，本身他也只是说了客套话，他的手早在刚才就已隔着纱裙抚摸小渡的后背，见她同意，便稍稍拉开了两人的距离。

“我先去洗个澡。”

他注意到小渡的身上还有玫瑰花和牛奶淡淡的香气，他的妹妹真是把自己迫不及待地送到了他嘴边，可谓善解人意。

“哥哥…直接做吧，”小渡比他想的更加难耐，两只手直接挂在了他的脖子上，圈住他让他不许离开片刻。“我喜欢你的味道，拜托了……”

太牙直接将她一个横抱托起。踢开卧室门后，却是像把一片雪轻轻放在羽毛上般，小心地置放在被褥之间。他轻柔而迟疑地探索着渡的身体，这具每夜在怀里安然入睡的美肉实际上已经很久没有彻底品尝过，他不知道自己是否仍能满足他。他想要她想得发疯，这种饥渴不纯粹来源于肉欲，而是一种混杂了占有欲和亲情的深浓爱意，像大鸟会守护巢中的雏鸟，猛兽戍卫自己的领地一样，很快他就在小渡的肩膀和脖子上吮出了一片红斑，手也在轻轻地捧着水蜜桃般鲜嫩的乳房，揉搓着峰底。

“我…觉得好像变大了……”小渡轻喘着说道。“哥哥喜欢吗？”

“它们原来就很大了。”太牙说得是实话，小渡虽然看上去柔弱纤细，但有一对丰满的胸部，这让他在变身后本身就很壮观的盔甲似乎被撑得更大了。“不管什么时候，只要是小渡我都很喜欢。”

小渡的脸蓦地更红了，她的身子几乎贴到了太牙身上，让太牙能摸到一切他想要玩弄的器官。那双水亮的眼眸里此时只有渴望和依恋，太牙吻了又吻她，手指滑到了她潮湿的桃源，隔着内裤试探她的反应。那里轻轻地颤了一下，薄薄的黑色蕾丝藏不住花穴的反应，沁出了一股汁水。他描摹着两片肉唇，慢慢地挤着中心的凹陷，小渡很快就熬不住地叫了起来，手臂吊着他的脖子，哀求着他进来。

“忍不住了？”

“快点…哥哥……”

不料太牙在她的唇上啄了一口，就拉开了小渡，躺到了一旁。小渡正在纳闷时，他勾了勾手指，示意小渡靠过来。

“你坐上来，我帮你舔。”

兄长的语气十分自然平淡，丝毫不像是要求小渡做这么羞耻的事情，她一瞬间以为自己听错了，直到太牙又重复了一次，甚至作势起身要把自己抱上来，她才坐也不是逃也不是的为难起来。

“我…现在很重…要不还是算了吧……”

太牙笑了起来。“我刚刚才抱过你，没有这回事的。”

“但是…”小渡仍在犹豫，太牙揶揄地调侃她起来。“看来还是不太想要，你放心，我又不会咬你的。”

小渡羞得掩住脸，但最终想要的欲望还是占了上风。她有一两次听到太牙在淋浴的时候的喘息声，而自己也有忍不住夹着腿，自己悄悄解决的秘密。最初是因为害怕擦枪走火，两人心照不宣的拉开了距离，之后则是太牙害怕会伤到她，其实她早就做好准备了。而如今因为腹部的弧度愈加庞大，连用手自慰都变得有点困难，她早就忍到饥渴难耐了。

好不容易太牙松了口，无论要她玩什么小渡都愿意，少女涨红着脸，一点点挪了过去，半跪在兄长的头顶，但因为羞耻死活不肯降下身子去。

太牙张口轻轻在她腿上咬了一下，她呀的一声差点失去平衡，太牙连忙扶住她的腰，她骑到了太牙的肩上，委委屈屈地抱怨道。

“哥哥…你刚刚明明说…”

“还有闲心挑我字眼，我等下可要好好教训你了。”

太牙一挑眉，小渡便软了身子乖乖闭上嘴，让太牙把她往前拖。太牙并没有脱下她的内裤，只是伸手将那条布料往旁边一抹，软湿柔嫩的花穴便柔柔地在他面前绽开，他的鼻息喷在了柔软的肉瓣间，带来了锥心的痒意，鲜红的花瓣忍不住张的更开了。

“不要看……”

渡简直不敢低下头去看太牙，因为怀孕的关系，她的下身变得比以往更加潮湿和肥厚，散发出一股费洛蒙的骚香。同样，整个阴部和乳头一样变得颜色更深，由处女的粉色变成了深红，像一朵妖花般敏感又饥渴。她淫乱的身体，无时无刻不渴望着太牙的宠爱，但若是像现在这般被他看得透彻，又会心生忧虑，唯恐自己的反应引起太牙的不快。

她听到太牙一声轻笑，温柔的唇舌已经迎了上去，在她张开的花穴上重重一吸，炽热的快感立刻从下身升起，小渡连忙伸手撑在床上，不然她发软的双腿根本跪不住，恐怕是会直接坐在太牙脸上。

太牙慢慢地磨蹭着她甜蜜的花穴，那里比往日更加温暖，肿胀的肉道在一鼓一鼓的，当他把舌头探出来往里顶的时候，小渡拼命压制的抽泣声就从他身上传了过来，不断有腥甜的淫水从她的深处滚出来，微微一搅动水就流的更多更快了。他可爱的小妹妹很少湿成这样过，太牙决定好好满足她，他毫无征兆的捉住小渡支撑的手，这样一来，她避无可避，全身的重量几乎都加在了屁股上，而那最敏感的位置正好全部都和太牙贴在了一起。

“哥哥…你干什么……不要…！”

小渡叫了起来，软掉的腰想拼命挣扎着远离太牙，但太牙顺势拉着她的手，缚在了她的身后，这样反而更压着小渡往他口里送。蛇属fangire的舌头很长且细，小渡几乎怀疑太牙能舔到她怀孕的子宫，她身子一抖又流出了更多的淫水，扭着腰反而是让那根舌头在身体里舔到了更多肉壁。而她发情肿涨的肉芽，也被太牙的鼻尖顶蹭得更加红肿艳熟，颤巍巍地悬在两瓣肉唇之间。

“救救我…哥哥……我要坏掉了……”小渡胡乱地哀求着。“不要弄那里……好难受…嗯……”

太牙稍微放开她，但那隔开的距离微乎其微，小渡甚至感觉自己的下身像一张不受她控制的嘴巴，正和太牙吻得难解难分，她没有控制权，只能被动地承受所有一切带给她的快乐冲击。太牙一边舔着她淫湿的洞口，一边问她：“你真的不喜欢这样？”

那感觉不像是太牙在问她，而是之间对着那腿间的肉穴在说话，言语间嘴唇一张一合，把气流吹向她的体内，她的下身痒得可怕，身子不自觉得绷紧，背在后背的手示弱一样的抓住了太牙的手心。

“我要…”小渡抽抽搭搭地说。“我喜欢…好舒服……哥哥把我舔得都快化掉了…哥哥你好棒…”

她感觉到太牙的唇角弯起的弧度，太牙温柔地吻了吻她，随后更加耐心地把她舔开，舌头虽然不像手指或者阴茎能坚硬的深入，但那湿滑有力的抚慰遍布了她每一条褶皱。太牙的舌头轻轻一卷，她感觉自己的穴肉都被勾着转了一遍，没能做出什么抵抗就瘫软无力的泻了身子。

等她高潮时的颤抖稍平，太牙才把她放下来，抱进怀里顺着她柔软的发。小渡的心扑腾扑腾的跳，浑身的血都还集中在下身，正在慢慢地流回到大脑里，她不自觉的把手放在随着她的呼吸轻轻起伏的腹部，这才松了口气安心下来。

“小渡的反应好可爱，”太牙把手也盖在那处，确认了她的身体状况无虞后，替她拂开了黏在眼前的发丝。“累了么？太累的话今天先到这里吧。”

说实话，他自己也憋得够呛，不过小渡只要说一个不字，他就会乖乖的把小渡擦干塞进被窝里。太牙也说不清楚原因，为什么他会觉得让心爱的人获得快乐比自己肉体上的享受更重要，或许他被小渡迷得太深，他都不知道自己望着小渡的眼光有多温柔，那是他吝于给出的情感，只是为了渡一个人而存在。

看到登顶时小渡脸上那种似痛非痛，实则无比愉悦的红潮，他就已经很幸福了。

小渡却缠在他身上，伸出舌头替他清理溅到了脸上的蜜液，腻声央求他：

“不…你还没有插进来……来嘛哥哥，我们平时也不会只做一次。”

“身体可以吗？”

她点点头。小渡毕竟流着女王真夜的高贵血统，真夜非常安然和轻松的养育了两个孩子，她自然也有优秀母体的素质。就算太牙玩弄她一整夜，她也能很快恢复。在激烈的性爱之后，她只是略显疲惫，但肌肤变得更加红润发光，被蹂躏过的红唇和下身像是立刻要滴出蜜一样的水嫩， 不需休息就可开动下一轮。她脱下被淫水浸透的内裤，朝着太牙拉开自己的阴瓣，诱人的细孔又流出了一股水，看得太牙心痒难耐。

他把小渡翻了过去，撑在她身上，一只手托着她的胯骨一只手撑住两人，将少女成熟丰肥的屁股拉到了自己的胯下。太牙咬着小渡的耳垂，温柔地哄诱：“听话趴好，这个姿势会让你的肚子负担小一些。”等小渡主动把屁股翘高，他才慢慢地把自己送进小渡的穴里，忍耐多时，他仍不敢尽兴发泄，直到又粗又长的阴茎有半根没入了紧密滑腻的穴里，小渡又没有喊疼，太牙才松了一口气，向前挺动。

紧窄的花径入口刚刚被舔的湿润无比，太牙的阴茎很轻易便滑到了深处，小渡用右手撑着自己不被撞得向前滑去，另一只手则抱着小腹，她还是有些不放心。后入的方式虽然更省力，却也让太牙进得太深，她坚信兄长不会让自己受伤，但还是情不自禁地护住了她最担忧的器官。嫩肉服帖地包着粗壮的肉棒，抽插中发出嗞啾水声，太牙白皙结实的胸口贴在小渡的背上，两人亲密无间地仿佛要融在一起，连喘息都彼此应和着。

“啊…哥哥，快点……我还要……”

小渡的呻吟沙哑且甜腻，她的喉咙里仿佛流着结了砂的蜂蜜。不断加深的快感让小渡的身子愈加绵软，有几次她都快软到在床上，又被太牙拉回了身下，阴茎深深地戳进了湿滑的肉道，变着角度刺激敏感点，她从未想过怀孕的身体能如此敏感，还没插几下，她就被推到了高潮的边缘。

可就在她的身体绷紧，快要伸手够到奖励给她的巅峰快感时，一股奇怪的抽动从她的小腹散了开来，仿佛被打了一拳，而且那施力方向的来源竟在她体内，她轻轻地哼鸣了一声，声音里的苦闷立刻就被太牙捕捉住，他连忙捞住小渡，盖住腹球的手心发出了一点温暖的微光，小渡的腹部随之平和下来，她松了一口气，甜美放松的感觉萦绕在她的体内，肉穴还在因为快感抽搐着，但那股悸动来的太突然，吓坏了她。

“我感受得到他…他现在睡着了。”太牙低声说道。“是我们的孩子，现在没事儿了，不会伤到他的。”他低头亲吻她的后颈，继续抽插着渡的内里，只是节奏更慢了一些。

“…我之前从来没有感受到他过……”小渡因为胎动喃喃地惊讶道。“这…我也是第一次……”

“你要我停下来吗？如果还是很不舒服的话……”

“不。”小渡挣扎着回过头去吻他。“哥哥，别停，我只是……”她的声音里掺杂着错愕，情欲，伤感，还有从未展露出的满足。“他是我为你生下的孩子，我们会有新的家人了……我、好幸福啊……”

太牙紧紧地拥住她，那颗由他亲自播下的种子深深地植根在小渡的身体里，就在他们交织在一起的手掌下，他从有记忆以来从来未产生过‘家’的概念，直到遇到了小渡，家庭才变成了一个实际的影子，纠正了他对于血缘相连的人之间相互排斥利用的错误印象。此时的他终于有幸得以圆满，暖意几乎要从心口溢出，为掩盖住要让自己失态的激情，他扣住了小渡的腰，又快又重得捣进她完全对自己敞开的花园里，用取悦妹妹的方式之间诉说他的柔情爱意。

“我会好好照顾你…永远陪着你，给你完整的家的……小渡，谢谢你。”

他贪婪又深情地满足着小渡，让她全身心沉入到肌肤相亲中，不断收下了超负荷的快感。吻落在热得发红的皮肤上，濡湿滑软的舌头从颈侧舔到锁骨，来回刮走汗和泪水的混合物。小渡微微绷紧的身体一收一放，娇艳的花瓣被插得不断开合翻卷，酸软的舒畅感不断地往外涌，像一波一波摇晃的海浪，太牙的手探向了她最为敏感柔嫩的位置，捉住了红肿不堪的阴蒂，狠狠地捏压起来，她情不自禁地缠紧了体内的肉棒，却拦不住太牙的进出，太牙像是要把满腔的爱用来填满这些天的空虚，她刚刚享受到的已经足够多了，但太牙这次要把她彻底喂饱，完全放开了手脚，除了没有进得太深外完全挑弄着她身体里所有敏感的位置。

“不行了，呃，哥哥…太快了…啊啊……”小渡语无伦次地摇着头求饶，她的眼珠一片空茫，被欲火烧的透露出非人的绯色，脸颊上也爬上了华丽如玻璃绘彩的裂纹。“我受不了了…啊啊啊啊啊……要去了……要舒服的坏掉了……”

“再忍一下、马上就让你和我、一起去。”

“嗯嗯、和哥哥一起……”小渡摇着屁股，瑟瑟发抖的双腿间水流弥漫，太牙的每一次进入都比上一次更凶狠更用力，让她感受不到其他任何事情。在下一秒，她忽然被一股强烈的快意席卷了全身，仿佛被雪白的光迎面照射，舒畅感和满足感在她的心脏和脑子上重重的一顶，让她好像直接飞了起来，毫无依靠感的恐惧和蚀骨的酸麻令她夹着太牙的阴茎朝着外面一股股的喷出水来。她只发出了像哭泣般轻柔弱小的声音，但体内在剧烈的绞动着，仿佛要把太牙吸出来，迷恋地全数吞下。太牙在泻出的前一秒咬着牙拔出阴茎，把粘稠的精液洒到了她的屁股上，有几滴淋在穴口附近，又被痉挛中的肉穴直接吸了回去。

那个对着空气不断收缩的器官，好像都已经不属于自己了。小渡精疲力尽地趴在床上，持续不断的余韵让她的腿偶尔会轻抽一下，骨盆酸麻的难以言说，那个因为怀孕而变得难以满足的三角器官在里面沉甸甸的蠕动着。太牙担心她会压到肚子，便帮她把身子翻过来，却在看到了她一片狼藉的身前之后深吸了一口气。他刚刚软下去的肉棒，有些难堪地在小渡眼前立刻硬挺起来。但太牙正目光灼灼地盯着的，则是小渡鼓胀的胸口。

女性本能的羞怯让小渡下意识的去挡住他的视线，她很快就了解了太牙的错愕，同样尴尬地不知如何是好——做好了哺乳准备的乳尖流出了几滴粘稠的奶白色液体，缀在了已经乱糟一团的黑色细纱上，那东西作为内衣的职责坚持到了最后一刻，终于被两人弄乱的看不出原貌，缠在了小渡娇艳的身躯上。太牙忍不住伸手轻轻一掐雪嫩的胸脯，便有一小股奶水冲了出来，从他的指缝里黏答答的缓缓滴落。

“……”小渡窘迫地说不出话来，而涨得嫣红的乳眼还在不断的滴下奶水，被榨奶的一侧乳房有着烧灼的痛感，但也带来了一股难以言说的畅快，太牙没有碰过的另一侧便又重又涨像要裂开。太牙似乎不知道该怎么解释自己一时的忘形，他先准备回避片刻，却被妹妹支支吾吾地拉住，那柔软的身子贴在他怀里，羞怯万分地勾留着他继续品尝未尽的情事。

“哥哥只去了一次吧……不公平呢……”小渡轻柔地请求道。“我们好久都没做了，想让哥哥完全舒服起来…交给我好么？”

黑色的肩带轻轻巧巧地落了下来，整幅纱裙被褪到了小渡的腰间，她用丰盈的乳房夹住了太牙的整根阴茎，雪白嫩滑的双球把肉棒埋的严严实实，只一枚暗粉色的头部从幽深的乳沟里滑了出来。她跪趴在太牙身前，一边上下揉弄乳肉刺激太牙，一边探出甜美的唇舌服侍没有被包裹住的前端。太牙默许了她，用两根手指夹住她右侧的乳头，白色的奶水又泊泊流出，他一边轻搓，一边玩弄起来。

“看你一点都不惊讶，可都没和我说过哦，小渡，”

“我…这个怎么好意思说呢……身体变得这么奇怪，”小渡扁扁嘴。“我问过医生、是怀孕后激素有点混乱，不是什么大事…呜……”

粗硬的肉棒戳在乳球上，小渡浑身一阵酥麻，下体又不由自主地夹紧，手指陷进了巨乳里，柔软的乳肉几乎要从她的掌心里流出来。

“那你之前是怎么处理的？”太牙舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛对那两颗美味的乳头产生了食欲。

“就…洗澡的时候……把多余的乳汁挤出来，不然会涨的很难受……”

太牙胯下一撞，用阴茎堵住了她的后半句话，轻声威胁道。“下次不许瞒着我，不然我就把你榨空榨干，一滴都不剩——”

“唔…唔嗯……”

“——让你痛得半夜过来找我，要我狠狠地疼爱你到再产出下一轮乳汁，就像刚才那样做完之后流的到处都是。”

小渡失神的瞪大眼睛，她的双腿绞在一起，只是被太牙的言语引导着就又要被快感折服，太牙握着她的手和她共同使力摩擦双乳，一边用肉棒搅弄她的舌头，直到她的呼吸都跟不上节奏时，才猛地从她的口中抽出，射在了她激烈起伏的胸前。

小渡的半身上布满了精污，两人的体液汇在一起从高高翘起的乳头上一滴滴的垂下，而她的下身又湿了一片，在不知什么时候又悄悄泻了一次。她躺在太牙腿上，累得连一根手指都动弹不得，但在太牙把手搁在她的屁股上，向里探查时，她害怕地发觉那处花穴又绽开了，仿佛还想再一次吞下肉棒。

所幸太牙并不是还想要她，而是要抱她去清洁身体，如果今晚再做一次，即便是有着fangire的体力她也会虚脱。但在太牙用温热的清水浇过红肿的小穴时，两条修长的腿已经夹在了他的腰间，另有一只手引导着他，把他的手指往一处湿热的肉唇里送。

他欲壑难填的妹妹再次敞开了多情的身体，发软的四肢像藤蔓一般缠住了他，鼓鼓的肚子在水里一浮一沉，还带着泪花的双眼期待地望着他。

“你这样子…完全没有做妈妈的自觉啊……”太牙无奈地摇着头，他也又一次被挑起了情欲，仿佛上了弦的人偶一样控制不了彼此的渴望。无与伦比的肉欲快乐和满心的怜爱让他的情欲巨浪般一发不可收拾，小渡早已被没顶，他还挣扎着试图控制。

片刻后小渡直接用嘴堵住了他之后的话语，将他拉下了清醒的边缘，与之共同沉沦。

Fin.


End file.
